Parental Moments
by Bruce's Bat Cave
Summary: This is a story featuring one shots of several demigods and their divine parents. I do not own PJ&O. T for language.
1. Hermes and Luke

Parental Moments.

A/N: I made a new story!(: Just one shots of different Demi-gods with their divine parents. This is dedicated to taste-the-rainbow-or-else. Sorry dont know how to write your pen name.

Luke smiled ruefully as he stalked the halls of the titan's palace. _He_ would be the one to host Lord Kronos in his body. Of course, he was utterly terrified but this was an honor. A bright flash resounded behind and he spun around.

"What do you think your doing here?" Luke growled, large amounts of hostility in both his words and his eyes.

The god sighed. "Hello Luke." He replied, _nice to see you too son_. He thought absentmindedly. He knew of the hatred his son harbored for him, but everytime he was meant with it, it stung more and more.

"How dare you come here! Such filth as you should not be allowed to breath near this place" Luke was seething, how dare he come here. He was supposed to happy, _elated_, but this wretched god just had to come and ruin it. "Come to see your piece of shit son once again?" He inquired. Hermes visibly flinched and Luke smirked.

"No son-" Hermes began.

"NO! DONT CALL ME THAT! YOU DONT HAVE THAT RIGHT ANYMORE!" Luke exploded, he knew he was being irrational but he couldn't help it.

"I'm just doing my job. Happy fucking birthday!" Hermes had had it. He dissapeared in a bright flash (hopefully Luke averted his eyes). He had been beating himself up for years. He was sick and tired of being treated like that by his own son. But of course it was the truth.

Luke looked down a the box. He picked up the card and read,

_Luke, _

_Happy birthday my son(: You are know an adult. I am sorry that we have had our bad times and I know you hate me but your still my son. I love you._

_~Hermes._

Luke sighed, of course.

A/N: Was it okay?


	2. Zeus and Thalia

Parental Moments.2

A/N- Hey! I am back. This is like, one thas been stuck in my head. Thank you to Taste the Rainbow- Or else and cindella204. Oh and Cindella204, Nico and Hades is next(:

Thalia was dying, she knew it. Her heart rate was plummeting and she was becoming very very tired. She was so sorry as well. Lady Artemis had entrusted in her to keep the Hunters safe and she had failed. Miserably.

The knife wound was bleeding more prfousely now and Thalia's vision had become blurry. The battle was still raging all around her. She could faintly hear the battle cries of her fellow warriors and the cries of pain of those who were struck down. Thalia was sure they would'nt win, Kronos's army was too strong. Their shear numbers overwhelmed them.

Thalia painfully and slowly turned her head to the side, trying to find something to focus on. She hoped that if she had something like that, that it would slow her departure for Hades. What locked her gaze next was enough to bring shimmering tears to the brim of her eyes. Thalia's second in command, little Zaphrina Haggins. She was only 12, but she was one of the best fighters they had. And there she was, laying lifeless on the mud. A victim of the unforgiving world.

Tears were now pouring down Thalia's face, like streams of lava going down a volcano. She couldn't seem to tear her gaze away from Zaphrina's vacant stare. The usual cheer and spark the eyes held was gone. Now they were sad and sullen, but Thalia saw more in them. She saw every mistake she had ever made, reflecting in them. The memories were lashing out at her and all she wanted to do was sleep. But all she did was cry. Somewhere deep down she realized she shouldn't be feeling sorry for herself. But she should be for everyone else.

She noticed suddenly, there was another prescence there. Strong arms had grabbed her and were now cradling and carresing her. The person had a big build and their arms were so warm. It was nice, she thought, even though she coulnd't really feel it she could see it. And it's the thought that counts. The sleep was overwhelming Thalia. 'Maybe just for a second...' Thalia drifted to sleep as her soul left her body.

Zeus sat there, cradling his daughters dead body against gim. He was sobbing and calling her name over and over. This couldn't be happening, she had joined the hunters to live a longer life. His little girl couldn't be dead. She couldnt be! Zeus couldn't decide whether to be mad or sad. So he just sat there, mourning his daughter.

Artemis stood back in the shadows, while Apollo attended to the wounded. Zeus was all alone, sitting there, rueing the world. The war had ended long ago, but Zeus still sat, refusing to move from his dead daughters side.

Zeus spoke to Thalia, moving hair out of her now very pale face. "I'll never leave you Lighting Girl" He said agonizingly.


	3. Hades and Nico

Parental Moments. 3

A/N: Big thanks to Division Head and heey its just me here for subscribing. And Cindella204 for reviewing(: Sorry but I need at least 3 reviewss to update. I have decided not to do a story if its not getting feedback.

Nico wondered through the halls of his fathers palace. He hated his annual visits. Why? One reason. Persephone. She would constantly cast Nico dirty looks and death glances. As if it was _his_ fault that his father cheated on her with his mother. It didnt bother Nico much usually, but this time it was worse. Nico knew why too, today was his mother's birthday.

The events of the day had already been horrific. And it was only morning. At breakfast Persephone had tried to poisin his eggs! Then when he was walking to his fathers throne room she sicked the hell hounds on him! Of course they didn't do anyhting, Nico was their favorite. But still. So right now he was actually heading to the judgment panel. They needed some help sorting out some new arrived demigod. On the way there he heard yelling coming from his fathers room. Being the sneaky and 'stick to the shadows' person he is. He managed to manuever through the guards and stick his ear to his fathers door.

"I want that boy out of here!" He heard Persephone yell. Then a crash, something had been thrown. Nico strained his ears to hear his fathers reply.

"He is my son and you will deal with it. I am sorry you do not like him but he's only here for a little while." Hades replied. His voice was deathly calm. But it made the hairs on Nico's neck stand up. That was the sound of condensed anger.

"Well it's not my fault that you went and lusted after some mortal 70 years ago! I shouldn't have to be constantly reminded of that ugly woman!" Persephone replied, even in her voice you could hear he crossing her arms.

Nico had heard enough, he slammed open the doors and started screaming. "HOW DARE YOU! SHE'S DEAD! ALL YOU CAN THINK OF IS YOURSELF! Do you know how you feel when your away from yourt mother? WELL THATS HOW I FFEL! EVERY DAY!" By this time the room was shaking, threatening to collapse.

"Nico, leave us." Hades commanded. The look in his eyes suggested that he shouldn't fght. But Nico didn't care. He stormed right out of there, and out of the castle itself. He was crying, enraged tears were stinging his eyes as went to Persephone's garden. He so wanted to destroy her _precious _flowers. But he knew if he did, he would face the worst of his fathers wrath.

So he sat down and instead of destroying them. He just stared at them, silently cursing their owner. He noticed when his father walked up, he just didn't awknowledge him. A full 5 minutes must have passed before Nico managed to growl.

"What do you want?"

Hades sighed and glanced at his son. _I am so not good at this._ Hades thought. "Look, I nknow that today is your mother's birthday and that Persephone has been...rude. But lets not adone this day with fighting. Lets honor it." Hades spoke with a slight shake in his voice. He missed Maria so much. And Nico was all he had left of her.

Nico glanced up uncertainly. But after a minute he smiled. "Thats a good idea" and with that they walked off together into the palace.


	4. Clarisse and Ares

**A/N: I'm sorry I've been neglecting this with such force. Been very very very busy. I am also readily apologizing for the copious amounts of spelling errors in this Parental Moment. Word is not currently installed on my computer and I'm using wordpad.**

Clarisse glared venehmently at the people seated at the dining table around her. They were all so _perfect. _The spitting image of one of those families on the hallmark cards. She wanted to scream. She wanted to flip the table over, spilling the pompously placed roast turkey, toppling the ears of corn stacked neatly on the plate. Everything was pristine - _orderly. _She wanted some chaos.

Clarisse la-Rue was the daughter of the Greek God of War, this was all much too _much._ It was young Clarisse's 14 birthday and it was being treated like any other day in the household. Her obnoxious step sister was boasting about the latest teacher who's pet she'd become. Gushing about how much the teacher _adored _her _courteous demeanor. _Clarisse narrowly bottled a snort, in no mood to be chastised today.

There was a terse knocking at the door, interupting Lillith's story with a scowl. Clarisse's step father gruffly cleared his throat and stood from the table, making his way to the door. Clarisse could see the front door clearly from her vantage point at the far end of the table. She always sat there because it was the farthest away she could get from the rest of her _family. _When the door opened, Clarisse gasped.

Decked out in a ripped leather jacket and tinted sunglasses, Ares stood menacingly at the door, glaring down at her measly step father who had his arms crossed and head tilted up to see the God clearly.

"And _who _are you?" The man demanded, the glare still heated.

Clarisse's mom sensed the tension at the door and went to see for herself who it was. She stumbled back when she came in sight of the door though, gulping loudly.

"Ares."

Ares directed his gaze to the woman further down the hall and let a smirk slowly slide to adorn his face.

"Camille,"

Richard, Camille's current husband, glanced between the two in disbeleif.

_"Ares, _" He inquired. "As in the troubled one's dad?"

Clarisse let slip a low growl at being called the _troubled one, _Ares did similar.

The god's gaze wove back and found Clarisse's, giving her a slight nod he stepped into the house, avoiding the puny man posted at the door. Camille was the first to protest.

"Ares, you can't just-"

You could see the fire burning behind the tinted Ray-Bans clearly when he turned to glare at the woman.

"I can't _what_? Visit my daughter on her birthday?" He demanded, his mouth conforming into a sneer. He continued to walk into the living room, oozing an air of fear and rage. Lillith shook audibly in her seat when he past and he finally stopped in forward march in front of his daughter.

"Hello,"

Clarisse managed to swallow the hard lump in he throat and stood to greet her father.

"Hello, father," She internally chided herself for letting her voice shake.

He nodded in awknowlegement and brought out a box he had been hiding in his monumentous jacket and handed it off to her. Nodding once again curtly he turned on his heel, exiting the house as quickly as he had entered.

Clarisse's entire _family _turned and sent her a glare, but she didn't care. Her father's glare put their's to shame and she sat down once again, happily putting some turkey onto her plate.


	5. Percy and Poseidon

Percy Jackson wasn't expecting to see his Dad when he answered the door one Saturday afternoon. The God's didn't typically make house calls. So when his only greeting was a stuttered 'what'; Poseidon just smiled knowingly and pushed his son aside, stepping into the small home. That's when Percy noticed what the God carried with him- a fishing pole.

Percy's eyebrows rose to his hairline as he followed his father through his home into the kitchen.

"Uh- dad?"

Poseidon's effervescent sea-green eyes turned to his son, sparkling with power.

"Yes, my son?"  
>"Why are you here? And why do you have a fishing pole?" Percy rubbed the back of his neck, attempting to sound less awkward than he felt.<p>

The earth shaker smiled and chuckled loudly. "Well, I figured we could bond a bit. I've been spending quite a bit of time with Tyson working at my palace. I assumed you'd like some 'bonding' as well. Fishing's the best way." After a moment, he added- "Catch and release, of course. They are like my children of course."

Percy nodded, coughing awkwardly and thanking the Gods his mother and Paul were out to lunch.

"Well, I don't exactly _have _a fishing pole, dad."

Poseidon merely chuckled again. "I figured that would be the case, Perseus." Poseidon didn't notice Percy's flinch at his given name. "So, I havve brought an extra."

Percy hitched an eyebrow in question, looking at his father.

"I'm a god, Perseus. I did not simply need to carry it."

Percy face flushed and he nodded quickly, clearing his throat.

"Should we... go, then?"

Poseidon grinned. "Yes, we shall! Grab onto my person and close your eyes." Percy hesitantly grabbed his father's arm and closed his eyes against the godly essence and when he re-opened them, they were at the shore of a very calm lake.

Percy accepted the fishing pole and they sat side by side on the dock, baiting their poles and talking serenly. If anyone had looked on the scene, they would have seen a father and son grinning and enjoying each other's company. Shoulders brushing and lips wide in a smile.

**a/n: There you have it.**


	6. Aphrodite and Piper

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not being around. As of now I'm just posting short updates on all my stories and seeing which ones still have a fanbase that I can continue on with. This chapter is a moment between Piper and Aphrodite set somewhere during Mark of Athena.**

Piper gasped a breath when she woke up in the foreign place. Just a minute ago, she had been laying on her bed in her cabin on The Argo II and now, she was in a suburban neighborhood. A desolate one at that.

"Hello, my love." Piper's head whipped towards the speaker and she exhaled at the sight of her beautiful mother.

"Mom? Did you bring me here?"

"You're dreaming, sweetheart. I merely supplied the scenery." Aphrodite's ever-present smile was there, making the beautiful women you see in magazine's look old and haggard.

Piper stood up at that point and did a small about-face to survey the area. They were definitely in a picture-perfect suburban neighborhood. There were white picket fences and nice yellow/cream/white houses with their perfect mailboxes standing at attention in the yard. There were also weird looking cars, very very old looking cars. Piper began to notice something. In every house, in every window - there was a child's face, just staring. As if waiting for something. There was a shadow of an adult in one of the windows before it dissipated.

"During WWII, this was my favorite town." Aphrodite said in explanation.

'_WWII?'_ What was she talking about? "What, mom?"

"In this town, during the war, every single man left to fight. Every single one over the age of 18. All of the women adapted full time jobs, and their children just had babysitters. Whenever women came home they would; cook and clean and all their normal duties, plus chop the wood and wash the car. It was one of the first real times women took control of their own lives."  
>Piper was silent for a few moments, thinking this through.<p>

"What is all of this about?"

Aphrodite met Piper's gaze with her effervescent eyes. "It means that women kick-ass, darling. I figured you would need a reminder after being with all those men."

Piper had time to smile before she woke up.


End file.
